Love and War
by Fanfiction4ever
Summary: Will be Yaoi. Man on Man . Harry life changes drastically when someone finally makes his eyes open. Is Dumbledore really good? Was Ron and Hermione always the way they are now? Why is Draco Malfoy suddenly nice? Creature inheritance. Character bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

Love and War

_Dumbledore didn't die under the raid in book number six. _

_Summary:_ Harry life changes drastically when someone finally makes his eyes open. Is Dumbledore really good? Was Ron and Hermione always the way they are now? Why is Draco Malfoy suddenly nice? Creature inheritance. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing. Abuse. Manipulation.

Warnings: abuse, bad language, violence.

"Talk"

*Telepathic talk*

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

_~Flashback~_

_-Dream-_

_Letter_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. :D

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

"Potter! Get op now!" Petunia Dursley screamed through Harrys bedroom door, while knocking loudly on it. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by the bright blurry outline of his plain, boring and ugly room. But it was his room. Harry tried not to move to quickly around, his body was still sore after the beating he got two days ago. It's funny how life can change so quickly. The first couple of years he lived with the Dursleys, weren't too bad. He was still treated like a house elf. But they didn't beat him. That of course changed after he was admitted into Hogwarts. Every time he was home from school, on the summer holidays, his uncle got more vicious. The man was sometimes worse than Voldemort himself. Harry sighed and looked down on his small battered body. The cuts and bruises weren't so bad this time. He slowly fell into the memory of how he got them.

_~It had been a day like all the others. Harry had been woken from his light slumber in his room by Petunia. He went downstairs and made the breakfast, which he wouldn't get to eat. When the food was done, he went to place it on the table in front of his fat cousin and uncle. But he forgot to be careful around Dudley. The whale looking boy tripped Harrys legs and the food went flying all over the kitchen. "Dad, look what he did!" Screamed Dudley. Vernon lowered the newspaper he had been reading, and looked at the floor where Harry was laying. His face quickly turned an ugly shade of purple. "You insolent, stupid, filthy little freak! You did that on purpose! Wasting our food and dirtying everything around you! Look at the mess you have made!" Screamed Vernon. For a moment Harry almost thought that his uncle's face would explode from his high blood pressure, but unfortunately it didn't. Vernon got up from his seat by the table, and stalked over to where Harry was laying. In his rage he started kicking the smaller boy. He also made sure to get a couple of good hits in his face. Petunia obviously heard the noise from wherever she was, and came running into the kitchen. She quickly saw what was going on. "Make sure that he cleans everything up, when you are done. I don't want stains!" She said and left again. Harrys eyes were swimming with unshed tears. He had hoped she would maybe, just maybe help him this time. But he was disappointed again. The beating continued for a half hour or so. But to Harry it felt like an eternity. When Vernon finally stopped the abuse, Harry was covered in red bruises and a lot of cuts. Somewhere while beating Harry, Vernon decided that beating the boy wasn't good enough, so he found a knife and started cutting into Harrys arms and neck. Though, he made sure that the wounds were never deep enough to actually kill Harry. But they were painful and bleeding anyway. "That may teach you not to that again! Hopefully you have now learned your place. You are nothing but a stupid, clumsy, filthy little freak! Know your place and do as I say! Do you understand!" Yelled Vernon, while grabbing a handful of Harrys raven colored hair and yanked. A whimper broke over Harrys lips and more tears streamed down his cheeks. He gave a small nod, his voice to sore from all the screaming and pleading to be used. "Good! Now clean up all this mess, I want the place to be spotless!" Vernon said with a smirk, that would make Draco Malfoys smirk look like a sweet smile.~_

Harry shuddered. The memory was definitely not a pleasant one. "POTTER! GET YOUR FILTHY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE MY FOOD!" Screamed Vernon from downstairs. Harry quickly scrambled out of his bed and got his clothes on in record time. He almost fell down the stairs from his hurrying. He walked into the kitchen and started on the bacon. While making the food his thought started to wander. He felt lonely. This summer he hadn't got a single letter. It was like the summer before his fifth year all over again. Why hadn't anyone written to him? Surely they hadn't forgotten him? His thoughts wandered to the headmaster. Harry never really forgave the man after Sirius' death. Dumbledore could just have told Harry about the prophecy. Then he would have been more serious about his lessons with Snape. But nooo, the man had to wait telling him about it until after Sirius died. Harry still mourned the man. He had been the closest thing to a father that he ever had. Harry felt his eyes starting to sting. After Sirius died, Harry became more careful around the Headmaster. He started noticing how manipulated the man really was. Harry felt his temper rising, just thinking about the old goat.

"Dad! Harry is acting weird again! I bet he's doing something weird to the food!" Dudleys voice suddenly boomed through the room. Harry lifted his head and looked towards the table, which was placed in the kitchen. Vernon was looking at Dudley and then towards Harry. Harry felt fear run down his back. "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill us! You better start explaining you freak!" Vernon yelled while walking closer to Harry. Harrys eyes darted towards the door and then towards Dudley. They boy was sitting there with an evil smile on his face. To him this was all a show, like those insane programs in the television. Suddenly a fist was hit into Harrys head. His glasses fell of his face and slid over the floor. His head felt like it was being split open and he could hear a ringing inside it. "You listen to me when I talk to you!" Screamed the man into his face, spit flying everywhere. Harry panicked and tried to get away from his uncle. The man got even angrier. He grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him out from the kitchen. While passing Dudley the man yelled at him to get out of the house. Dudley pouted, but quickly did as his father said when he saw the man's glare.

When Dudley was gone, Vernon dragged him up into Harrys room. Harry tried with all his power to wiggle his way out of the man's iron grip. But of course it was impossible; the man was bigger and stronger than Harry. Vernon kicked the door close, when they got inside the room. This made dread fill Harry. This could not be good. Harry started fighting even more. Vernon growled in anger when Harry kicked him over his shin. He threw the boy down on the bed and sat on top of him. He started hitting Harry in the face and on the chest. Harry refused to scream out in pain, which only made Vernon angry. He ripped the shirt of the boy and used it to tie Harrys hands together. Then he took a knife out from his pocket. "Maybe this will make you scream." He said in a low and dangerous tone, while his eyes were gleaming evilly. Harrys eyes widened as he saw the knife. It was one of those you could fold out, so it wasn't a big one. But Harry was sure it was sharp. He saw the blade be lowered onto his chest and he felt the pain as it sliced his skin open. Harry had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out. He felt the knife slice his skin a couple of more times, before Vernon stopped. He was getting bored, the boy didn't even cry.

Harry slowly opened his eyes when he felt Vernon get of him. He looked down his torso saw all the blood. He almost felt like fainting. But that would make Vernon angry, and then he would beat him even more, so Harry held on. He looked over at Vernon, and saw the man standing there and thinking. Suddenly a wicked smile got onto his face. He flipped Harry over and took of his belt of. Before Harry even got to understand what was happening, he felt the belt on the skin of his back. He screamed at the pain. It was excruciating. Vernon laughed and kept hitting him with the belt. Harry felt his skin being ripped open and blood flowed down his sides. He kept screaming and crying.

After some time the whipping stopped and he felt the bed dip. He felt hands on his hips, lifting them so his butt was sticking up in the air. His pants were removed and rough hands began touching his skin. Then he felt something big and hard lining up behind his butt, and his eyes widened in fright. "No! Please no!" Cried Harry out through his split lips, he tried to get away from the man behind him. He heard an evil laugh and then felt something hard push into him. It felt like he was being split in two and he screamed in pain. Vernon didn't stop, so that Harrys body could adjust to him. He just started pushing in and out of the small body before him. Harry was crying and begging the man to stop. The pain was all consuming. Harry could hear the pants and moans coming of his uncle. But the noises came from far away. The torture were making darkness swim before his eyes. The last thing he heard and felt was the man coming inside of him, and then he greeted the darkness.

Vernon looked down onto the boy before him. He was an even better fuck than his own wife. _'This will definitely not be the last time' _he thought with a sated smile, before he pulled out of the _little freak_. He tugged himself into his pants again and got up from the bed. He looked at the boy one more time before he left out through the door. He needed a shower. Wouldn't want to get infected by something bad.

Harry slowly woke from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked out through the window. He tried to get out of his bed, but pain coursed through his body at even the smallest movement. A whimper and groan escaped his lips. For a blessed moment he couldn't remember why his body was killing him, but then all the memories flashed before his eyes. Harry shuddered and nausea flew through him. He closed his eyes and tears started to fall. He slowly curled into a ball while sobbing. The pain, the loneliness, everything just became too much. He felt his insides break, the pain weren't just physical, but also emotionally.

Harry cried for a long time. When he finally stopped, he just laid there thinking. _'Why haven't anyone visited? They said they would check on me. So where is everyone? They probably got too tired of me; maybe they decided that they can handle Voldemort by themselves'_ Harry thought depressed. He looked at the calendar on his wall and gave a gasp. He checked the date again and again. Tonight it would be his birthday. He would turn seventeen. A smirk slipped onto his lips. That meant he could leave this place, and it meant he could do magic without been punished. Harry started chuckling. Finally he would be free from the Dursleys and they would pay for what they had done to him. He felt his mood lift and happiness flittered through his body, like small butterflies.

The whole day he was left alone. He could sometimes hear Dudley trying to sneak into Harrys room, but Petunia always stopped him. She told Dudley to stay away from Harrys room, because he had gotten really sick with something highly dangerous. Since she had said that, Dudley made no more attempts to get into the room. All day Harry just laid there in his bed. He still couldn't move much, before he felt the pain. But at least he could move a little.

He used most of the day to think. He realized a lot of things. He came to the conclusion that he never really took time to get to know Voldemort, so he couldn't that really judge the man. Yes, the man was a mass murder, but still, there must be more to him. Harry also thought about his friends. Ron and Hermione had been his first real friends. They always made sure about how Harry was feeling. Of course, that was mostly Hermione, being the mother hen she is. But they were always by his side. Except when everyone thought Harry had put his name into the goblet in his fourth year, and the time were he talked in parseltongue. Harry frowned. _'Were they really that bad?' _Harry asked himself. He shook his head. "I will just have to see how they are this year." Harry mumbled to himself. He yawned and decided to sleep a little more. Tomorrow he would leave this hell.

Harry blinked his eyes open. First he couldn't understand what had woken him. But then he felt it. Pain. Pain like the crucio. It flittered through his body and made him spasm. He whimpered in fright. The pain was worst around his eyes, in his mouth and on his fingertips. Harry looked towards his table. It was almost eleven in the evening. His birthday. He screamed as the pain intensified. It felt as if his body was on fire. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. _'What's happening?'_ Screamed his voice inside his head. This continued for about a half hour before the pain simply became too much, and Harry fainted. He didn't notice that when the clock became twelve, his heart stopped beating, but only for about a minute. Then it started beating again, and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Harry woke up to the sound of tapping. He frowned and looked around his room."What…?" Harry mumbled. His eyes landed on his window. A beautiful black bird was sitting between the bars on his window. It had a letter in its beak. Harry hurried over to the window and quickly opened it. The bird, which was a crow, flew into the room and sat on his desk. Harry went over to it and took the letter from it. He didn't recognize the seal. He frowned and opened it.

_To our beautiful son Harry James Potter_

_You are probably wondering about this letter. Your father and I decided to write it while we were still in hiding. We knew our time was running out, and we wanted to make sure, that you would understand what you might have become. We never told anyone, but your father wasn't entirely human. He was a vampire. This might come as a big shock to you, but please understand that it isn't a bad thing. You can still be outside in the sun, and you will only need blood from your mate. After your transformation, your nails and teeth will be longer. Of course, you can will them back to normal. But you will have to read about vampires, by yourself, since we don't have time to tell you more about them. _

_Beside the whole vampire thing, there is something else we want to tell you. A couple of days after your birth, Dumbledore showed up at our doorstep. He had somehow gotten the idea, that you should be the one to kill Voldemort. Of course your dad and I said no. We wouldn't listen to him. He swore that we would change our minds and left. I know that the Dumbledore you know, is a kind and loving man. But Harry, this isn't always true. He is very good at hiding his true feelings. Dumbledore is a man who will stop at nothing, to make the world as he sees fit. I also know that he have told you a lot of things about Voldemort. Please forget those things. Make your own opinion on Voldemort and make it out from what you, by yourself learn about him. Your dad and I aren't really supporters to any sides of the war, we are neutral. Of course we don't expect you to be that. But please make sure that you do what feels right. We want you to know, that we will love and support you, no matter what you choose to do. _

_Lastly I want you to remember, that not all the bad and evil people comes from Slytherin. There are plenty that comes from all the other houses as well. Not everything is what it looks like. _

_You should probably also make an appointment with the bank, to get a better idea about everything you now own.  
>Please be safe my Harry. And remember we love you very much. <span>_

_Love_

_Your mother and father_

_Lily Potter and James Potter_

For a long time, Harry just looked at the letter in his hands with confusion. Then something clicked inside of his head, and he ran towards the mirror on his wall. What he saw made his eyes roll back into his head, and he fell to the floor in a dead faint. When he finally came back to himself, he quickly got up and looked into the mirror again. He groaned. There was no doubt about him being a vampire. His hair had grown a bit, so it was a bit more tamed now, his eyes were blood red, he had the two long teeth and his nails had grown a little longer. "Shit, why do the freakiest things always happen to me?" Harry grumbled in anger. He sighed and tried to concentrate on getting his new gadgets back to normal. After a couple of minutes his teeth and nails were back to normal. He looked into the mirror and saw that his eyes also had gone back to the killer green they usually were. But if he looked closely at them, then he could still see just a little bit of red in them.

He smiled at himself and then looked down his body. He noticed that he had gained a little weight; he had also become a little higher, so he now stood about 6, 1 foot. His body looked healthier now. His skin had become a bit pale, but that he could live with. The wounds and bruises had all healed, and now his body spurted scars. A lot of them. But Harry didn't care. He wouldn't get any new ones from now on. He went over to his closet and got some clothes on. The clothes were still too big for him, so Harry made a mental note to buy some new clothes.

When he was dressed, he got some of his stuff from underneath his loose floorboard, including his wand. He summoned his suitcase from underneath the stairs, and quickly packed everything he owned. When all his books and clothes were packed, he looked over towards his desk. He looked at Hedwigs cage and felt a sting in his heart. He missed his snow owl. She had been one of his only friends. The first thing his uncle did when Harry entered the house was to kill his owl. Harry had cried for days. Now all he wanted was revenge. They would pay. Harry shrunk his suitcase and put it into his pocket. He still had his wand in his hand. He looked over the room, to see if he had forgotten anything and then walked out of the door.

When he got downstairs he went into the living room. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were all sitting there and watching TV. "Well, just so you know, I'm leaving!" Harry said loud and clear out into the room. They all turned and looked shocked at him. "You are what!" said Vernon in an angry tone. "I'm leaving!" Harry repeated irritated. Vernon laughed. "Oh, so you're just leaving! Where are you going to go, hmm? You're a child!" Vernon yelled. Harry laughed and then smirked at the man. "You're wrong. In the wizard world, you are an adult when you turn seventeen. I turned seventeen yesterday! So I am leaving now." Harry said and walked out of the room. Vernon ran after him and grabbed Harrys arm. Harry spun around and grabbed Vernons neck, his eyes were red and his teeth were growing. "Don't you dare touch me you filthy muggle! I will skin you alive, you got that!" Harry hissed and squeezed around the man's neck a little. Vernons eyes widened dramatically at the red eyes that was looking at him. He nodded and was released. "I will get my revenge on you when the time comes!" Harry growled at the man, and then looked at the other to people in the room. Both Petunia and Dudley gasped when they saw Harry. He then walked out of the house.

TBC.

Sooo people! Where will Harry go? What will happen from now on?

You will have to read the next chapter to see. MUHAHAHA!

Please review everyone, and remember that I'm a newbie, so don't be too harsh! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Being on your own

Warnings: Mild cursing

"Talk"

*Telepathic talk*

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

_~Flashback~_

_-Dream-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. :D

**Chapter 2: Being on your own**

When Harry finally had his mood back under control, he raised his wand to signal for the knight bus. After a few minutes of waiting, the purple triple-decker sprang to a hold in front of him. The doors were thrown open and Stan Shunpike jumped out. "Harry Potter. Hello, hello, what can we do for you?" Stan asked while guiding Harry inside to a seat. "I would like to go Gringotts bank in London." Harry said. Stan nodded and took the money that Harry handed him. "We will be there in about a small hour." Stan said with a smile. "Do you need anything?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment. "I would like a copy of the newspaper." Harry answered. Stan walked away for a moment and then returned with the Daily Prophet.

The headline on the front page said: Minister found murdered in his own house! Read at page 2.

Harry quickly turned to page 2.

Minister Fudge was found dead in his own home, yesterday evening. The Auror department received an anonymous letter, which stated that the minister had been killed, and could be found on his own address.

Some Aurors believe that it is You Know Who's work. But others believe differently. We have interviewed Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and he said: Minister Fudge had lately made a lot of enemies. I personally believe that this is someone's revenge. I will not out rule the possibility that the murder could have been done by You Know Who, but let's face it, Fudge weren't an angel.

So what will the ministry do now? Who will be our new leader?

The murder will be investigated the next couple of days. If you have any clues that could lead the Aurors to the killer, then please send an owl to the Auror department.

This was an article written by Missely Jane Hofkins.

Harry almost laughed out loud. Seriously he couldn't really feel sad about Fudge being dead. He never really liked the man. But still it was unnerving. Who would be chosen to lead the ministry now? _'I just hope they choose someone more serious now'_ Harry thought. He looked out of the window, but quickly looked away again. He didn't feel like getting carsick.

When the hour was up, he was dropped off the bus in front of Gingotts. Harry said thanks for the ride to Stan and walked inside of the great building. The clock weren't more than ten in the morning, so the goblins weren't really busy. Harry walked over to one of the desk. "I need to talk with someone about my vaults." Harry said while looking at the goblin, who was counting some galleons. The goblin looked up from its work. "Name?" It asked. "Harry James Potter." Harry answered. The goblin nodded. "You have just turned seventeen, correct? Then you will want to know about what you own. Just a moment and I will retrieve your account manager." The goblin said and left. When the goblin returned, it was with another goblin. "Hello mister Potter. I am Griphook your account manager. Please follow me, so we can have a little chat." Griphook said and walked down a hall with a lot of doors on each side. They entered a door with the name Griphook, Account Manager written on it.

The room was an office. It had a desk and two chairs placed with it. One on each side. The office also had a few bookshelves with a lot of books on. The room was done in calm red and golden colors. "Please take a seat, so we can begin." Griphook said while pointing at one of the chair. When they both were seated, Griphook took some papers out from one of the drawers in the desk. "First do you have any questions?" Griphook asked. Harry thought for a moment before he nodded. "Since I am now seventeen. Will Dumbledore still be my guardian?" Harry asked. "When a witch or wizard turns seventeen, they will be considered adults. So no, Dumbledore is not you legally guardian anymore." Griphook answered. Harry nodded. Griphook then laid all the papers out in front of Harry, so he could see them. "As you can see here, you have 17 vaults from the Black family and 9 from the Potter family. Some of these vaults hold money and others hold rare items and books. You have 1,899,223,445 galleons. So you are by far a poor wizard." Griphook said with a smirk. "If I am correct, you have more money than the Malfoys." He then said. Harry grinned. "You also have 4 Manors and 2 Houses. One of the houses is Gimmauld Place number 12." Griphook said. Harry nodded. He felt dread fill his body. That house he simply hated. He felt sick inside, thinking about it. That house was Sirius' house. How could he ever live there?

Harry got a special card before he left. The card was like a muggle credit card. It could be used in both the muggle and wizard world. Every time he purchased something, the money would be drawn from a vault that he had chosen.

Harry was standing just outside of Gringotts. He was thinking about what he was going to do now. There was a little over a month left until he had to be on the train to Hogwarts. He didn't really want to go to any of his so called friends places. He hadn't heard from any of them. So he was kind of pissed at them. He looked down the street. _'Where to?'_ Harry thought. _'I want a place where I won't run into people I know. Hm, that will mean… I have to go into Knockturn Alley.'_ Harry thought to himself. He slowly began walking down the street. After about 15 minutes he could see the entrance to the Alley. He stood there, starring at it for a moment, before he shrugged and walked down it. He walked for some time before he saw a small hotel. It didn't look like the rest of the street. The hotel looked nice and clean. But it was hidden a bit in one of the side streets.

Harry looked at it for a moment, before deciding that he would get a room there. He walked inside and was greeted by a warm and calm lobby. He walked over to the desk. A young woman was standing there. "Hello, what can I do for you mister?" She asked in a sweet and bubbly tone. Harry gave her a nod. "I would like a room for the next month." Harry said. The woman's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Uhm that will be really expensive, are you sure you want the room for that long?" She asked in a disbelieving voice. "Yes! Now, are you finding me a room, or do I have to go somewhere else?" Harry sneered. _'Did it really have to be so hard to get a room?' _Harry thought irritated. His eyes flashed red for a moment, and the woman paled drastically. "Of course not sir. Here is the key. You can pay at the end of your stay. Please enjoy your time here." She rambled of while smiling nervously. Harry gave her a polite nod, grabbed the key in her hand and walked off to find his room.

When he found the room and entered, he was quiet surprised. It was a nice room. It was done in different shades of cream colors and gave you a feel of calmness. There was a queen sized bed with drawers underneath. And the sheets were done in a nice vine red color. On each side of the bed there was a window, so the room was lit up by the midday sun. On the right side of the room, there was a wall filled with shelves that were meant for books. On the left side of the room, there was a door which he found, led to a bathroom. It wasn't a big one, but it had all the necessary thing. A shower, toilet, sink and a mirror. The bathroom was done in white. All in all Harry was happy with his room. He unpacked his stuff and decided to go explore Diagon Alley a bit.

The first place he went to was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He decided that he wanted to say hello to Fred and George. As soon as he entered the store he was jumped by two identical men. "Hello Harry." Fred and George said, as soon as they let go of the smaller boy, not noticing the small flinch Harry made. Harry smiled at them. "Hey guys. How are you? I can see the shop is doing great." Harry said while looking around the mass of people that were filling the shop. "We are fine. What are you doing here? The school supply list hasn't been sent out yet. Ron is whining about it every day. He is hoping to get the head boy badge. Like that could ever happen." The twins said and laughed. Harry ginned.

"It was my birthday yesterday, so I am officially an adult now, so I left the Dursleys." Harry said. "Ah that is right, you birthday was yesterday. What did mum send you?" They both asked. Harry frowned. "Uhm, nothing? I haven't heard from anyone the whole summer…" Harry said. "WHAT!" The twins screamed. Harry jumped. "What do mean no one has written to you? Ron and Hermione say that they have written to you like a million times!" Fred said. "Uhm, I haven't got any letters... And I couldn't write to anyone since Hedwig died." Harry mumbled, while looking in another direction. The twins looked at each other, and then at Harry. "Harry did something Happen?" The asked concerned while eyeing him more carefully. They noticed the scars on his neck, but didn't say anything. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Harry said. "Okay, we won't push it. But it is obvious that Ronnikins and 'Mione have been lying." The twins said to each other. "What do you mean? Is Hermione at the Burrow?" Harry asked unsure, felling anger swirling in his stomach. Fred and George nodded.

"They said that they asked you to come over, but that was a lie, wasn't it?" George asked. Harry felt his temper rise. This was just so unfair. On the train ride back to London, Ron had said that Harry couldn't come over this summer, because of order business. Harry felt frustrated. He had even asked Dumbledore a million times, not to send him back to Privet Drive number 4. But Dumbledore had just said that the Dursleys house was protected by a blood ward, so he needed to be there.

"Uhm, Harry what is with your eyes?" Fred said slightly scared. Harry looked at the twins confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, firstly you don't need your glasses anymore? And, uhm, your eyes are kind of red right now…" George said scared. _'My eyes? Shit, right, they turn red if I get angry. Uhm calm down Harry, calm down…'_ Harry thought frantically. "Ah now they are green again… What the…?" The twins said confused in unison. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Well, uhm… I got into my inheritance… and it turns out that I have some nonhuman genes…. I am part vampire… That is why my eyes have corrected themselves and that is the reason they turn red, when I get angry." Harry said slowly. The twins nodded and then smiled. "Cool." They both said in unison. "Now, since you didn't get any birthday presents, how about picking something in our shop? We know that you hate taking stuff for free. So see it as our presents to you." They said and gestured to the shop. "Thanks guys." Harry said and gave the twins a quick hug while trying not to flinch at the contact.

Harry spent some time walking around in the twins shop. He took some firework, and other fun stuff. When he had grabbed all the things he wanted, he thanked Fred and George and got out on the street again. He slowly walked back towards his hotel. No one approached him, because they didn't recognize him. When he entered Knockturn Alley he noticed a shady looking shop on his left side. He walked closer to the window and looked inside. He couldn't see a damn thing. The window was all muddy and filled with dust. He looked up and noticed a sign. It was hanging quite loosely and it was impressive that it hadn't already fallen down and killed someone. The text on the sign was almost gone, it said Rare Animals Petshop. Curious as he was, he opened the door and entered the shop.

The shop was filled with all different kind of cages and animal food. There were terrariums lined up next to each other by one of the walls. Each terrarium contained some kind of poisonous reptile. There were frogs, spiders, snakes and blue mantises. Harry looked at the mantises for a moment… well they must be rare because of their blue color, but other than that they looked kind of harmless.

In the middle of the room there was a large cage with a phoenix inside. Its feathers were ice blue and white. In a cage next to the one with the phoenix in, there was a tiny little bird. The sign said that it was a Moonbird. But to Harry it looked like a small piece of candy floss. The bird was pink and had a white beak. Its eyes were huge and black. Frankly, it was creepy.

Harry walked around the cages and noticed an open cage on the floor in one of the corners. He got curious and walked over to it. He peered into it and saw a small black fur ball. _'What the heck is that?'_ Harry mused feeling a strong urge to poke it, but restrained himself. Suddenly the ball moved and a pair of green eyes looked at him. "Hey sweetie. What creature are you?" Harry asked it while smiling a little. The animal wiggled its ears, as if it was listening to what he was saying. Harry looked at the small sign on the cage, it said Felis Catus Panthera. _'What does that mean?'_ Harry thought confused. The creature got up from where it was laying and walked over to Harry. When it was standing in front of him, it sat down on its bum. Harry reached down to pet it on the head.

"You do know that it is a quite dangerous animal, don't you?" A female voice suddenly said from right next to him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. "Shit! Are you trying to kill me woman!" Harry hissed at her. He noticed that she was dressed a lot like Trelawney. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. He never really liked Trelawney.

Suddenly Harry felt like knives pierced the skin on his hand. He screamed in shock. "Uh, she likes you." The woman said while pointing at the black animal, which was currently using Harrys hand as a chew toy. "She what? Are you blind? She just bit me!" Harry growled at the woman. She smiled at him. "Well that is how the felis catus panthera choose their owner. She wants to be your familiar." The woman said. Harry looked confused for a moment, until the words that the woman had just said, entered his head.

He looked down at the small animal. It looked just like a panther. A black one. It was about the size of a normal housecat. "Will she grow?" He asked the lady next to him. She nodded. "This race will grow just like a normal panther. She will eat raw meat and will be quite large. So are you taking her?" She asked. Harry looked at the fur ball one more time and nodded. How could he say no to those sweet eyes?

He took the cat up from its cage and it started purring while licking him on the cheek. He laughed at it and smiled. The woman went to the cash register. "Then it will be 150 Galleons. You will also get a bag with enough food to her for today." The lady said while smiling. "By the way. She doesn't have a name yet. So you will have to name her." She added. Harry nodded and paid her.

When Harry finally got back to his hotel room he was exhausted. It had been a long day and he was really starting to get hungry. He ordered a small meal, since his stomach couldn't handle too big meals yet. It was a side effect from being starved at the Dursleys place. After he had eaten and the cat had eaten he laid on his bed thinking. The cat really needed a name. He looked down on her. She was lying curled up next to him. His hands were running through her soft fur. "What do you say to Naydia?" Harry asked the creature. It growled and nipped at his hand. Harry laughed. "Okay, we'll pick another one. Hmm, what about Asha?" He asked. She purred at this and nuzzled her face into his stomach. "You like that? Okay then you will be called Asha from now on." He said with a small smile.

After naming Asha, Harry did some of his homework to after the summer. He quickly noticed that he really needed some new books. So he decided that tomorrow, he would go on books and clothes shopping. With that as the plan he and Asha went to bed.

TBC.

So guys what did you think? Was it boring?

What will happen to Harry from now on? Will he FINALLY get some better clothes? Who will he meet? You will have to read the next chapter to figure it out.

Please review and tell what you think. :D


	3. Chapter 3: New clothes and dark magic

Thank you for all the reviews :D

Warnings: bad language.

"Talk"

*Telepathic talk*

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

_~Flashback~_

_-Dream-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. :D

**Chapter 3: New clothes and dark magic**

When Harry woke up he had problems with breathing. Something heavy was lying on his chest. It took a moment before his sleepy mind could catch up. "Asha you're heavy, get of me." Harry mumbled while pushing gently at the fur ball. Asha started purring, but didn't move an inch. Harry growled in irritation. Asha looked at him; she made a huffing sound and got off. Harry laughed a little and scratched her behind her ears. "We are going shopping today." Harry said and jumped out of the bed. He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was dressed and both he and Asha had something to eat, they left the room and went out onto the street. Knockturn Alley was deserted. Harry hummed and slowly walked towards Diagon Alley, with Asha running in his heels. When he had gotten back to his room last night, he and Asha had exchanged a drop of blood, so she was now bound to Harry, and would always know where he was.

When they entered Diagon Alley Harry walked down one of the side streets. He had once heard someone talking about a shop that had nice and expensive clothes, both muggle and wizard. When Harry finally found the shop it was around noon. He looked at the sign and it said: Twilfitt and Tatting's.

Harry entered. The shop wasn't very big, but it had a lot of different types of clothing. A young man looked up from behind the desk. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" He said. "Uhm, yes I need to get a whole new wardrobe. So can you give me some ideas as to what I will look good in?" Harry said with a smile. The shop assistant glanced up and down at Harry for a moment. "Yes darling, you definitely need some new clothes. Are those rags? Follow me." He said in disgust and walked over to a small podium. He gestured to Harry to get up on it. Then he proceeded to take Harrys measurements. "Right, well, I think that you would look great in some tight black pants, buttons down shirts. Hmm, I also think that you should at least get a pair of leather pants. They would look awesome on you." The guy, who had introduced himself as Mike, said. "For your colors, I would say green is really nice on you, and it will look stunningly nice together with your eyes." Mike said. Harry nodded. "So all the clothes and robes you will need are over there." Mike said and pointed in the direction that he had meant.

Harry spent the next two hours, trying a whole lot of different clothes. When he was finished he had bought:

3 pairs of black pants

2 pair of black leather pants

2 emerald silk buttons down shirts

2 red silk buttons down shirts

1 black buttons down shirt

1 white buttons down shirt

2 pairs of black dragon hide boots

2 black robes in nice quality

1 green robe with silver seems in nice quality

1 red robe with golden seems in nice quality

1 mid thigh long black jacket

So, Harry had spent a lot of money. When he was paying for all the clothes, he asked Mike where he could find a piercer and tattoo shop. Mike said that there was one about 100 meters further down the street. Harry nodded and left together with Asha. The panther was in a good mood, and was playing around while they were walking.

When they got to the shop, Harry stood there for a moment and peered inside through the window. It looked like a nice place. It was small and clean. He opened the door and entered. A woman was sitting in a chair, smoking. She was reading a magazine with tattoos in it. She was around twenty years old. Her long hair was bright pink with black stripes in it. She was wearing a black tank top and white hot pants. She also had a pair of black stilettos on. She had a piercing in her eyebrow and nose, and her arms were covered in tattoos. Suddenly she extinguished her cigarette and got up from her chair. "Hello sweetheart, I am Pam, what can I do for you today?" She said and smiled at Harry. She put the magazine down on a table and went to stand behind the desk. "Hi, I'm Harry. I would like to get a tattoo and a couple of piercings done, are you up for it?" Harry asked her with a smile. Pam nodded and gestured to one of the tattoo chairs.

-o-

When Harry left the shop, he had gotten a tribal pattern with a snake head in it, done on his right shoulder blade. (Link to the Tattoo can be found at the bottom of the page) He had gotten three piercings done in his right ear, and three in the left one, two in the earlobe and one in the top. Harry was quite happy with the outcome. Now all there was left was a trip to a hairdresser.

When Harry stepped out from the shop he looked down at Asha. "So what do you think?" Harry asked her. Asha growled and sniffed the air. She looked down the street to the left and suddenly ran. "Oy! Asha! Where are you going?" Harry yelled after the panther. Asha just kept running. "Asha get back here!" Harry screamed and started chasing her.

Harry spent the next hour looking for Asha. After some time he started panicking. _'What if someone had taken her?'_ He thought nervously. He walked over to the park near Gringotts. That was when he finally found her. She was sitting and starring at someone on a bench. Harry groaned inwardly. It was Malfoy… Harry slowly walked over to them and sat down next to Asha. She looked away from her starring match with Draco and looked at Harry. She purred at him. Harry grinned and scratched her behind the ears. "Is that yours? Are you completely insane! Letting such a dangerous creature walk around on its own! I have been sitting here for almost an hour, and it won't let me go!" Draco yelled in anger. "Orh, come on Malfoy she is just a kitten, you can't be afraid of her, can you?" Harry said while smirking. Draco's cheeks became a little bit pink. "Potter! Just get her away from me." Malfoy sneered. Harry took Asha up in his arms. She purred a little louder and licked his cheek. Harry laughed a little and kissed her head. "Missed me?" He asked her.

"What are you doing here anyway, Potter?" Malfoy asked irritated. Harry looked at him innocently. "Why, looking for my cat." Harry said. Draco glared at him. "I mean, what are you doing in Diagon Alley! Why aren't you with your relatives!" Draco hissed. Harry's eyes flashed red for a brief moment in anger. Draco didn't notice it. "I'm of age, so I don't have to stay with them anymore. And I would appreciate it, if you didn't say to anyone, that you saw me today." Harry said with forced calmness in his voice. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Why won't you stay with your family? Tired of getting treated like a god?" The blond asked with a smirk. Harry growled irritated. "How about your get you head out of your ass, and actually look around. What makes you think that I get treated like that? I am pretty sure that I never said something like that!" Harry hissed angry. "Oh! That's how everyone treats you!" Draco yelled. "Yeah! And so what, does that mean that I like it? I have always hated being treated like that! I just want to be a normal guy! But no! I have to have a fucking scar on my forehead, which everyone thinks is awesome! But you know what! I hate it! My relatives have always treated me like a freak! They made me do all the housework, cook dinner for them and so on! I was treated like some common house elf!" Harry yelled at him. His eyes turned red somewhere in his rant. Draco just stared at him as if he had grown a second head or something. "Potter your eyes are red." He mumbled confused. "Yes I know that my fucking eyes are red! That is because you made me angry! Now excuse me, I don't have time to talk to commoners!" Harry said sarcastically and stomped back onto the street away from his archenemy.

Draco just stood beside the bench he had been occupying earlier and stared after _the boy who lived_. He had noticed the new scars that Harry had gotten. Those on the neck were really nasty. When his eyes had turned red, Draco had gotten really scared. For a moment he thought that the Dark Lord had possessed the boy in front of him. But then Harry had yelled at him and left together with that little monster. This was definitely something he would have to discuss with his father, he thought, and apperated back to the manor.

When Harry had calmed himself down enough to think rationally again, he remembered that he needed to by some books. He went into Whizz Hard books shop, which was a small shop in Knockturn Alley. He entered the shop and went over to the desk, where he asked the old looking woman about where he could find books on vampires. "That will be row 3, sweetie." She said and pointed at one of the rows.

He found a couple of books called: Vampirism, Vampires from a-z, How to live as a vampire and Vampire male pregnancy. He then grabbed a couple of dark arts books called: A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, Confronting the Faceless, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, The unforgivable curses and Dark arts. He also grabbed a couple of books on healing and potion making. When he was sure that he had found everything he needed he paid for them, and left. He decided that he and Asha should get back to the hotel, so that they both could get some food.

When they both had eaten and Harry had unpacked all his books and clothes, he decided to go to a hair salon that he had seen the day before.

The lady in the salon was really nice and told him that he would look really handsome with a bit longer hair. So they decided that Harrys raven hair should be shoulder-length. Harry really liked it and he kept it loose most of the time.

-o-

The next two weeks were spent studying. He had received a couple of owls from Ron and Hermione asking him where he was, but he ignored them. The twins had probably confronted them about their lying. Harry had figured out that it was a lot easier to do his homework, when he didn't have some whining red head or bossy know it all staring over his shoulder all the time. He also found out that potion really wasn't that hard. So he was actually enjoying doing his homework and reading all his books. He had especially used a lot of time on the books about vampires. One of the books had mentioned that vampires are natural occlumens and legilimens, which was a nice thing since Harry had figured out, that Dumbledore, had been using legilimency on him many times. This was one of the reasons that he didn't tell anyone where he was. Wouldn't want Dumbledore to come barging into the room. He also found out that vampires weren't immortal, but they still lived many years longer than the average wizard or witch.

One of the things that made him even angrier at Dumbledore, was that vampires were almost completely immune towards the Avada Kedarva curse. Dumbledore had told Harry that Voldemort was immortal because he had made some horcruxes.

The book said that newborn vampires would make the curse be rebound, if they were hit by it. It also said that full grown vampires couldn't be killed by the curse, but in some very rare cases the soul would be thrown out of the body. If this were to happen, then a potion ritual could be made, to bring the vampire back to what it was before. All this made Harry think about Voldemort, it all fit. The red eyes, surviving the killing curse, the ritual in the graveyard and so on. Could it be that he was a vampire? Harry used a lot of time pondering over this question.

The thing he was most obsessed with reading about, was mates. Harry had been really worried about the fact, that he might have someone that he was destined to be with. The book he had read said that, vampires were a lot like humans. A vampires body would choose their mate. It would in most times be another vampire, which would match oneself in strength, mind and magic. The mate would be someone that the vampire feels safe being together with. A mate can be of the same sex. All this made Harry relax a bit. At least his mate would be someone that would match him well.

He also read the book about pregnancies. This was a book that was really intriguing to Harry. The book stated that male vampires were able to conceive. The body would change itself, so that it would be able to carry the child. The pregnancy would be like a normal human pregnancy. When it is time for the child to be born, it will be delivered through the butt hole. When Harry first read this book, he couldn't help being a little exited. He had recently found out that he was gay, and he had thought that he never would be able to get children, so the fact that male vampires' could conceive, meant a great deal to him. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

In the middle of the week he received his Hogwarts letter. It said:

_Dear Mister Harry James Potter_

_We are looking forward to see you in two weeks time. _

_We have enclosed your book list:_

_Charms seventh year_

_Advanced Potion seventh year_

_Transfiguration seventh year_

_Defense against dark arts seventh year_

_Rare plants and trees_

_Herbology seventh year_

_History of magic seventh year_

_Stars and constellations_

_Muggle things and other exciting stuff_

_Arithmancy and the wonders_

_We hope that you have had a nice summer_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Besides the letter containing the school supply list, there was a letter from Dumbledore. Harry sighed when he saw it. "Well, we better read it, don't you think?" He said to Asha, who was lying curled up on his bed. Harry opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_I must say, that we all are quite worried about you. Why did you suddenly decide to leave the Dursleys? I thought that we have agreed on you staying there the whole summer._

_I do hope that you are okay, where ever it is you are. But please go to the Burrow. _

_It is not safe for you to be out by yourself, think about all the death eaters that run around. Ron and Hermione told me, that they have been trying to contact you the whole summer. Haven't you received their letters? Please write to them, so that they know you are okay. You are also very welcome to write to me. _

_I hope you are well and if we don't see each other before the end of the summer, then I will see you at the welcoming feast at the school. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. _

Harry felt like vomiting. The old fool thought that he was some stupid little boy. Harry wasn't an idiot, of course he knew about the death eaters that were looking for him. If Dumbledore thought that he still would be the innocent little golden boy, then he was badly mistaken. Harrys eyes had been opened. He now saw what Dumbledore really was. A manipulator, cunning and evil. The man had fooled Harry, but now he knew what to look out for. As if he would want to be the old man's pawn after how he treated him. He probably knew about the abuse, that he had to live through every summer when he went back to the Dursleys. _'All for the greater good. Yeah bullshit!_' Harry thought irritated.

Suddenly it knocked on the door. Both Harry and Asha looked up. Harry went to one of the nightstands and grabbed his wand. He walked over to the door and swung it open. He pointed his wand at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" He asked. The figure lowered its hood and a blond head came out in the open. "Finally, do you know how hard you are to find Potter?" Draco Malfoy said while pushing past Harry and walking into the room. "I have been looking for you for the past two weeks! Hello kitty." Draco said while patting Asha gently on the head. Harry stood there in the doorway looking dumbly at the blond teen.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked and closed the door. He looked at Malfoy, who was sitting beside Asha on his bed. Malfoy looked at him. "It wasn't easy you know." He said, but when he saw Harrys glare he continued. "I followed you a couple of days ago and saw that you entered this hotel. By the way, nice clothes." He said and nodded at Harry. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry growled. "Well I thought that maybe, I could crash here for the rest of the summer? My dad is kind of angry at me at the moment, so he threw me out. All my friends are out of town, so I have nowhere else to go." Malfoy mumbled and blushed. "Hell no! Can't you just, you know, get a room somewhere?" Harry said. Malfoy shook his head. "My dad froze my account." Malfoy answered. Harry sighed. "What makes you think that I will let you stay here?" Harry asked. Malfoy looked more closely at Harry. "Well you've changed. I thought that maybe, you would reconsider my offer of friendship, and we could use this time to get to know each other." He said and shrugged. Harry rubbed his face. "Fine, you can stay, but you sleep on the floor." Harry said. "What! It's a queen sized bed, you can't be serious!" Malfoy whined. "I'm kidding, but any funny business and you are out, got that?" Harry said. Malfoy nodded and grinned.

When it turned dark outside and they all had eaten, they went to bed. Neither of them was tired, but they didn't know how to act around each other. When they had laid there for some time, Malfoy broke the silence. "So, are you going to tell me about the fact that your eyes turned red, that day in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked. Harry sighed.

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me why your dad's angry at you. Something for something" Harry said with a small smirk on his lips. Draco pouted. "Fine, my father told me to marry Pansy Parkinson and I said no." Draco said with a shudder. "Ew! Parkinson? Really, don't your father wan't good looking grandchildren? I mean, she is terrible." Harry said disgusted. "Yeah I know! But he had somehow gotten into his head that Pansy and I was an item. But seriously, who would want her? She is bossy, clingy, and ugly, she also has the most annoying voice, and it doesn't really help that I'm gay either." Draco said. Harry nodded in understanding. "Well I can't imagine that your dad got happy with that." Harry said as an afterthought. "Shit no! He almost exploded! I thought that he was going to kill me, but in the end he just threw me out." Draco answered. "Damn, so how long have you known that you are gay?" Harry asked. Draco frowned in thought. "Since fifth year I think, me and Theodore Nott had a thing, right now I'm dating Blaise Zabini" Draco said and grinned. Harry nodded. "But I believe that it's your turn now! So what's with the eyes?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, as you know, I turned seventeen about two weeks ago. Some wizards and witches get into their inheritance at their birthday. I got into mine as well. It turns out that my dad was a vampire, and he passed those genes onto me. So on my birthday I turned into a vampire." Harry said slowly. _'Will he still want to stay, when he knows what I am?'_ Harry thought nervously. Draco nodded. "Well that explains a lot. So that's how you really survived the killing curse, isn't it?" He asked interested. Harry nodded. "Cool" Draco said and smiled. "You don't think it's gross?" Harry asked confused. Draco shook his head. "No, you aren't really the only one I know, that are a vampire." Draco smirked. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "The Dark Lord is a vampire; it's only his death eaters that know that though." He said. Harry already knew that Draco was a death eater; he had seen his mark in their sixth year. "I was right then, Dumbledore lied to me." Harry hissed angry. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, now it was his turn to be confused. "Dumbledore told me that Voldemort had made around seven horcruxes! When I read some books on vampires earlier this week, I started suspecting that he could be a vampire. Dumbledore would know if Voldemort is a vampire or not. He was his confident for some years." Harry said. "Well yes, Dumbledore knows that the Dark Lord is a vampire. That's at least what my dad says." Draco said. They talked for some time more, before they fell asleep.

TBC.

Link:

Tribal Snake tattoo.

To see the tattoo google this: snake tattoo with tribal tattoo, then you should be able to find it

Now, please review and tell me what you think. Was the chapter boring? Or maybe you can tell me what you liked about it?

Anyway. I hope you liked it and will read the next chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Home sweet home, or not?

I am so very sorry that I have been so slow on updating this story.

Hopefully you will forgive me and read it anyway. I Promise to do better in the future.

Please enjoy. :)

Warnings: Cursing, manipulation

"Talk"

*Telepathic talk*

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

_~Flashback~_

_-Dream-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. :D

**Chapter 4: Home sweet home, or not?**

It was now the last Monday in the vacation. On the Sunday at the end of the week, they were supposed to get on the train to Hogwarts. Harry and Draco had decided to go buy their school supplies. Harry had told Draco that he could borrow some money. The blond teen had grudgingly agreed to that, since his father hadn't unfrozen his vault yet. They had become really good friends in the past week, and after living together, they agreed that they should call each other by their real names and not their surnames. They hadn't really had any big fights, which were quite impressive, since they had been enemies for six years.

At the moment they were walking down Diagon Alley and talking. "Hey, Harry, what is next on the list?" Draco asked. Harry looked at his list and read for a bit. "Uhm, I think that we need to go Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, we still need to restore some of our potion ingredients." Harry said and pointed in the direction of the apothecary. Draco nodded and they started walking down the street towards the shop.

When they entered the apothecary it was filled with students and adults. The boys ignored everyone that looked at them, and went over to one of the desks.

They had just paid for their stuff, when a screeching voiced flowed towards them. "HARRY! Is that you?" A girl's voice yelled. The boy in question shuddered and grimaced. He looked at Draco, who was watching him with sympathy shining in his eyes. Harry then looked in the direction, which the voice had come from.

There was Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking at Draco, and Hermione was already running towards Harry. "Where have you been? What have you done to your hair? What's up with the new clothes? We have been soooo worried about you!" Hermione ranted at him, when she came to a hold in front of them. "Uhm, hi Hermione, maybe you should breathe between you questions, then I think it'll be easier for me to actually understand them." Harry said while flinching when the girl latched onto his arm. Draco growled in anger when he noticed Harrys flinch. The raven had confessed earlier that week why he didn't like human contact that much. He stepped closer to Harry, as to give the other teen a sense of comfort. Harry noticed this and gave a small smile to Draco.

Hermione nodded and then noticed Draco; she frowned at him and then looked at Harry. Ron was finally catching up with Hermione and was now standing next to her, while glaring at Draco, who was completely ignoring them, his attention solely on Harry.

"Hey mate, what are you doing with the ferret!" Ron said through clenched teeth. Harry looked at him for a moment, complementing on how to answer the question. "Well, we are shopping for our school supplies." Harry answered. Ron glared at Harry for a moment. "Yes, I can see that! But why are you with a death eater! He is probably just trying to take you to voldy and get some extra points!" Ron said in anger. Harry gave Draco a small comforting smile. The blond was looking murderous. "If that was Draco's plan, then I'm sure that he would have taken me to Voldemort while I was sleeping, and since he hasn't done anything yet for the past week, I believe he's safe to be around! Besides why do you care? You haven't even tried to contact me, until the twins confronted you about lying about writing to me! Now if you would excuse us, liars! We haven't had lunch yet, so we are quite hungry. Are you done, Draco?" Harry said and turned to the blond boy next to him. Draco nodded and they left the shop. Hermione and Ron both stood there gaping after them. What had just happened?

-0-

As the week proceeded the two boys became even closer. They had fallen into a comfortable routine and had become great friends. Both were a little saddened about the fact, that they could have been great friend years ago, if things had turned out differently.

They had discussed a lot of different things including the war. Draco had praised Harry for coming to the conclusion that he needed to hear Voldemorts side of the whole thing, before deciding which side to fight for.

Right now both boys and Asha were laying in the queen sized bed in a deep slumber. Today was the day they would go back to Hogwarts. Harry was looking very much forward to see how people would react to his new look. Harry had gotten Draco and the Weasley twins to promise not to tell anyone about his vampire blood. Everyone had agreed that it would be a nice surprise for people when they finally found out. Draco had found a special glamour that would make sure that when Harry got angry, no one would be able to see that his nails, teeth and eyes changing.

Both boys were roughly woken by the sound of an alarm clock ringing. Harry growled irritated. Lately the fact that he was more than human had begun to show. He growled more and hissed more. Harry sat up in the bed and looked at the blond sleeping next to him. He scowled. "Dray wake up!" Harry said irritated. Draco groaned and turned around, facing away from the offending noise. Harry huffed in anger. Suddenly an evil smirk adorned his pretty face and his eyes glinted. He put his hand on the blond and pushed.

Draco's scream could be heard as he fell out of the bed and landed on his stomach. The room became filled with Harry barking laughter. "I'm so going to get you for that, Potter!" Draco said while sitting up and glaring at the raven haired boy. Harry laughed a little more. "Right, Malfoy, I'm almost completely sure that you can't overrule my new hearing and smell senses." Harry said while smirking at the blond. Draco scowled. "That's not fair!" Draco whined and then pouted. Harry grinned and looked at the clock on the night table. "Draco its nine o'clock we need to get ready, the train leaves at eleven." Harry said while he got up from the bed, and into the bathroom, he needed a shower.

Draco watched as the formerly known golden boy left into the bathroom. He got up from the floor and petted Asha for a moment, the panther had grown a lot on him since he met her. She was still only the size of a big housecat, but she really was a sweetheart. He looked around the room and started packing.

After about 15 minutes Harry emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Draco never really got used to seeing all Harry scars but he refused to show any form for emotions when he saw them. He didn't want Harry to think, that he was less worth because of them.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Are you finished in the bathroom? I have already packed most of my stuff, so I just need a bath." Draco said while looking at Harry. Harry noticed that Draco tried not to look at his body, he felt slightly hurt by this. "Dray, if you feel repulsed by my body, just say so." Harry said, while trying to keep the hurt he felt, out of his voice. Draco's eyes widened and he hurried over to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry I don't feel repulsed by you, that's not it." Draco said slowly. "Then what is it?" Harry asked unsure. "It's just that when I see your scars, I can't help but feel angry and sad that you had to go through all that pain by yourself, I don't want you to think that I pity you or anything like that. I know that you are strong enough to handle these things by yourself. But please remember that I care a lot about you, and I don't want you to ever go through things like that again." Draco said in a shaky voice. Harry nodded and burrowed his face into Draco's neck. "Thank you." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and squeezed Harry a little before letting him go. "I better get finished." Draco said and went into the bathroom.

Harry smiled a little after the blond. He looked back at Asha who was looking at him with concerned eyes. "We have a great friend, don't we?" He said to the black cat. Asha purred and flicked her tail a little. Harry laughed and petted her on the head. "I better get packed." Harry said to her.

After both boys and panther were finished packing, and Harry had paid for the room, they left the hotel. They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed a cab to the train station. They entered platform 9 ¾ about ten minutes before the train would leave. Harry lifted Asha into his arms, so that she wouldn't be lost in the crowd. Both boys got their stuff onto the train and found an empty compartment.

Harry was looking outside the window and spotted the Weasleys. Harry noticed that neither Ron nor Ginny seemed to look for him. The twins were looking directly at him and gave a small nod. Harry grinned and gave a small wave. He then noticed Hermione stomping over to Ron and they started a heated discussion. Ron shook his head and Hermione sighed. "Looks like the Weasel and Mudblood are looking for you." Draco commented and pointed at the two now arguing teens. Harry gave a small laugh. "Yeah, looks like they are. Too bad that they are wasting their time." Harry said. Draco looked confused for a moment. "What?" Harry asked. "You aren't correcting me for calling her that?" Draco asked unsure. Harry shrugged. "While I don't like the term mudblood, I don't want to defend her, she isn't my friend anymore." Harry said and gave a small smile to Draco. Both felt the train give a small jump as it started.

About a half hour later the compartment door was wrenched open. Both boys and panther looked towards the door. Ron and Hermione were looking from him to Draco and back to him again. "Harry what the hell are you doing with the ferret! Why didn't you come to the Burrow?" Ron Weasley yelled while his face slowly was turning a darker shade. Harry growled angrily. "Don't call Draco a ferret! He is my FRIEND, unlike you! I have a right to spend time with him! I didn't come to the Burrow, because that is where the order is at the moment. Besides I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Hermione's _precious_ time! If I remember correctly, you told me on the train ride back to London that I couldn't come to the Burrow this summer!" Harry yelled in anger. The compartment was swirling with magic as Harry lost control of it. Draco sensing that Harry was losing control quickly placed a hand on his arm, to calm him down.

Hermione and Ron paled during Harrys rant. "Harry please understand, we tried to contact you multiple times during the holiday, besides you didn't write to us." Hermione said in an attempt to reason. At this Draco felt rage fill him up. "You didn't write to Harry until after the twins cornered you about your lies. You two told everyone that you were writing to him, while you in reality didn't lift a finger! He couldn't write to you since his owl was killed at the beginning of the summer!" Draco coldly stated. Both Ron and Hermione blushed at his words. "That's… we… uhm…" Ron stuttered embarrassed. Draco sneered. "How about you leave, weasel! And you too, mudblood!" He sneered at them. Both looked at Harry as if he would say something to defend them. Harry just glared at them.

Asha sensing the bad mood decided to do something. She jumped down onto the floor and turned to the two intruders. She flashed her teeth and gave a loud, and threatening growl while slowly advancing towards them. Hermione gasped, as she noticed what animal it was, and quickly dragged Ron from the room.

As Hermione was dragging Ron from the compartment she was speculating. What had happen this summer? Everything had been going as it should. But then suddenly Harry decided to go against the headmaster. What was going on? And surely it couldn't be good that Harry was spending so much time whit that bloody snake!

The two teens entered their compartment. "Hermione why did you drag me out of there? I was just about to punch that stupid ferret!" Ron hissed in anger towards his girlfriend. "Ron, don't you ever read? That creature in there is highly dangerous! It protects those that mean something to its master. And it hurts those that don't, it reacted badly towards us. We need to talk the headmaster when we get to Hogwarts." She said in a calm tone to Ron. The boy nodded.

Back in the compartment with Harry and Draco.

Harry was thinking about something and Draco was starting to get really curious. "Dray, do you think it's possible, that a student can get resorted?" Harry asked slowly. Draco looked sharply at Harry. "Well, a student can be resorted at any time. Why?" Draco asked. Harry grinned. "Perfect! You'll see, my friend." Harry said while smiling at Draco. Draco scowled. "How about telling me now?" He said. Harry shook his head. "You'll have to wait like everyone else." Harry smirked. Draco pouted and looked away. Harry grinned and petted Asha a little. As the train got closer to the school both boys got dressed in their robes.

The sorting this year was over quickly. Many parents had decided that their children should be enrolled in another school in another country, because the Dark Lords prime target went to Hogwarts. Harry made sure to keep away from his so called "friends" and minded his own business. When the feast was over he noticed that Ron and Hermione left in a hurry. He shared a small look with Draco and got up and followed them. He had brushed up on his spell work during the summer and had become quite good. He disillusioned himself and followed the two teens.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office. Harry sneered as Hermione said the password and the gargoyle jumped to the side. They walked up the stairs and the two teens entered the office. Harry stayed outside. He put his ear to the door and listened in.

In the office

Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ron, Hermione please take a seat and tell me, what it is that is so important." Dumbledore said while folding his hand over his beard. Hermione gulped and began her speech. "Well sir, as we came onto platform 9 ¾ this morning we couldn't find Harry. We first found him after the train had started moving. He was in a compartment with Malfoy! We believe that Malfoy must have done something to Harry, they act like they are great friends and it's not even the first time we see them together. We met them in Diagon Alley. Harry is acting strangely different than he did last year. He ignores us and he treats us like traitors." Hermione finished while wringing her hands. Ron had been sitting and nodding while listening on what she said.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, I think that we should keep an eye on him. For now we must just wait and see what happens. You two have to try and get on his good side again. It won't do to lose our greatest weapon against Voldemort. Do you understand your mission?" Dumbledore said while ignoring Ron's jump at the name. Hermione nodded and Ron grumbled a small yes. "Good, now leave!" Dumbledore said irritated and watched the two teenagers leave. _'These two incompetent idiots! All this trouble might make me lose my weapon. I need the boy's cooperation to win over Voldemort. That stupid boy will not ruin my carefully made plans!_' Dumbledore thought angrily.

Outside of the office

Harry was fighting his anger. _'How dare that old man! Making me a weapon! Who does he think he is? I need to talk to Dray soon about making me an appointment with Voldemort!' _Harry thought irritated. He cancelled his disillusion charm and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Dumbledore's voice from inside. He opened the door and entered.

He watched as Dumbledore's face lost some of the color. Harry put on a cheery face and smiled at the old man. "Hello Professor. I hope I don't interrupt anything?" Harry said in a sickingly sweet tone. Dumbledore shook his head. "Hello my boy, uhm how long had you been standing outside?" Dumbledore asked. "I just arrived." Harry said. Dumbledore looked into Harrys mind, but didn't see anything. _'Hm, he obviously has gotten better at occlumency, which could turn out to be a problem.' _Dumbledore thought.

Harry felt anger rise as he felt how the headmaster tried to get inside his head. He quickly crushed the feeling and kept smiling. Dumbledore frowned and then quickly smiled as he noticed Harry looking at him. "So Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked while his eyes twinkled a little. "Yes headmaster, you see lately I have felt as if I am in my wrong house. I think that I have been through so much the last couple of years, and all these things have changed me. I was wondering if you would let me be resorted." Harry said in an innocent and little sad voice. Dumbledore frowned. "But Harry my boy, I'm completely sure that you belong in Gryffindor, you don't really belong in any of the other houses." Dumbledore said, completely missing the glint of anger in Harrys eyes. "Well Professor, if I really do belong in Gryffindor, then I will of course stay there. But my wish is that you at least will let me be sure, I think I deserve it for all I have done." Harry said while staring directly into the headmasters eyes. His eyes were making the older man nervous. "Yes, allright. You will have your wish. Shall we say that you will be resorted tomorrow evening?" Dumbledore said with a sigh. Harry nodded and gave the man a small smile before he left. Dumbledore looked after the teen and then turned to where his phoenix would be. But Fawkes was gone.

Harry grinned as he left the headmasters office. He quickly walked towards the Gryffindor tower. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone. Both landed in a heap of limbs on the floor. A groan slipped from Harrys lips as he felt an elbow in his ribs. The other person had obviously been running, so when they collided it sent both of them to the floor. Harry took a deep breath to calm his smoldering anger. The scent that greeted his nose was familiar. "Draco?" He asked unsure and looked down. His eyes were greeted with a mop of blond hair that was buried in his chest. "Harry?" A muffled voice said before two silver eyes looked into his eyes. Harry sighed. "You're heavy. Get of me." Harry said with a small smile.

Both teens quickly got on their feet's. "I was looking for you. I saw Granger and Weasley walking towards the tower, but I didn't see you. Where were you?" Draco asked while brushing his robes to get the wrinkles from the fall away. Harry grinned. "You'll see tomorrow evening." He said before walking away. Draco huffed and yelled. "Potter! That is not fair!" Harry just waved at him over his shoulder. Draco huffed again and walked down into the dungeons.

As Harry came to a hold in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, he came to the realization, that he didn't have the password. "Shit!" Harry murmured. Just as he was about to walk to McGonagall office, Neville came around the corner. "Hi Harry, what are you doing?" The boy asked. Harry sighed and looked at the tall boy. "I don't know the password." Harry said. Neville nodded. "It's Bravery." Neville said as the portrait swung aside. Harry smiled and nodded his thanks to him as they entered.

The first thing Harry saw was Ron and Hermione. Harry felt dread fill him up. As soon as the two teens saw him they got up from the couch they had been occupying. "Harry I think that we should talk." Hermione said. Harry scowled at them. "We need to talk? Hell no! I don't need to hear anything from you two! Just as I didn't hear a thing from you most of the summer! Luckily I have real friends now! Stay away from me and I will leave you alone!" Harry hissed and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

Hermione was looking at Harrys retreating back. She turned towards Ron. "It's worse than we thought!" She whispered to him. Ron nodded. They had to do something more drastic, if things were to return normal again.

As Harry entered the dorms he flopped down onto his bed. He felt like screaming into his pillow. But that wouldn't change anything. He felt something soft brushing against his head and looked up. His eyes met startling green eyes and black fur. "Hi Asha, how are you, do you like Hogwarts?" Harry cooed at the Black Panther. The creature purred at him and nuzzled its face into his hair. Harry laughed and picked her up. He cradled her into him and burrowed his face into her fur. "I have no idea how I am going to survive this year." He said and lay down on his back. He placed Asha on the bed and got up. He changed his clothes into a black silk pajamas bottom and grabbed a book about vampire's mates. He jumped onto his bed, spelled the curtains close and put up a silence charm. He settled down between the soft sheets and started reading.

How to find your mate:

Vampires are quite unique. Their mate is usually another vampire. The vampires mate is someone that matches the vampire in strength, personality and heart. The mate will be of the sex that the vampire prefers. When a vampire finds their mate, their bloodlust will begin. The bloodlust will only be directed towards the mate. Both mates will smell delicious to each other and it will be hard for them to not touch each other. The vampire will also feel a strong urge to mate. After the first time they mate, the dominant partner will be very protective towards the submissive partner. Vampires also go into heat once every year. This usually happens during February month. If a vampire hasn't found its mate, then the heat won't occur.

Harry continued with his reading for a little longer before he decided to go to sleep. He placed the book in his suitcase, and spelled it close with a strong spell, before he snuggled into Ashas body. He quickly fell asleep to her soft purring.

TBC.

So that was the chapter. What do you think? Please review. I like your comments a lot and some of them give great inspiration. Thank you a lot :D

I hope you still like the story and that you will enjoy the following ones.


	5. Chapter 5: Being resorted

Warnings: Cursing, evilness

"Talk"

*Telepathic talk*

'_Thoughts'_

**Parseltongue**

_~Flashback~_

_-Dream-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. :D

**Chapter 5: Being resorted**

Harry once again woke up and found it hard to breath. "Asha get off me!" Harry grumbled while pushing at the black fur ball. Asha purred and got off of him. Harry sucked in a deep breath, now that nothing was hindering him. He sat up in his bed and scratched Asha behind the ears. "So how do you think our day is going to be?" Harry asked her. She mewled a little and jumped of the bed.

Screams filled the room. "WHAT IS THAT THING! OMG HAARRRRY GET IT AWAY!" Ron screamed in horror. Harry chuckled and opened his curtains. As he took in the scene unfolding before his eyes, he couldn't help laughing. Ron was wrapped around one of the bedpost, trying to climb higher, while screaming bloody murder. Asha was sitting on the floor looking straight at Ron, while her tail was swishing from side to side. Her face was showing her playfulness, while she was licking her lips. "Harry is that yours?" Deans voice interrupted Rons screams. Harry looked towards Dean and saw him eying Asha curiously. Just as he asked the question, Asha jumped onto Rons bed. More tear-filled screams echoed through the room. Ron tried to get down quickly, and ended up falling with a big thud onto the floor. He looked up and noticed the small black cat eying him hungrily; he scrambled onto his feet and ran out of the room, in only his shit brown boxers. Harry grinned at the other teen. "Yeah, I bought her in Knockturn Alley this summer." Harry said and looked back at the panther. "Oh, and she really isn't that dangerous, she is only playing." Harry said with a smile.

"Was that Ron? Was it a spider again? Shit man that guy seriously need some help." Seamus said, while turning around in his bed, to get a little more sleep before classes would start.

Harry grinned and went to pick up Asha. "I think that was enough drama for today for you, little missy." Harry said and dropped the kitten on his bed. Somewhere down in the common room a voice could be heard. "MR. WEASLEY, WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU WEARING? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND FOLLOW ME, NOW!" Professor McGonagalls voice boomed. "B-But professor! There is a dangerous creature in my room!" Ron said in a panicking voice. "Mr. Weasley you really need to get over you arachnophobia! NOW PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" McGonagall said in a stern tone. Harry snickered a little while walking into the bathroom.

After his shower he went into the dorm to get some clothes. "Harry how did you get all those scars?" Neville asked, when he noticed the whip marks on Harrys back. _'Shit I forgot to put on a glamour!' _Harry thought. "Uhm, I don't really feel like talking about them right now, Neville." Harry said and gave Neville a look that said; end of discussion. Neville nodded. "It's a nice tattoo." Neville said with a smile and turned around to put his own clothes on. Harry gave a small smile and went to his suitcase. Asha was looking at his every move. He grabbed a pair of black pants, a green button down shirt, and a pair of black dragon hide boots. He also grabbed his robe and put it on, but left it open. He looked at Asha. "You stay in my room. Come find me if anything bad happens, got it?" Harry asked the panther. Asha gave a small growl and nudged his hand. He smiled at her and scratched her a little behind the ear, before he left the room.

After he had said goodbye to Asha, he grabbed his bag and went down to the great hall to get some breakfast. He chose to sit at the end of the table, and completely ignored the glares that Ron kept sending him. Harry also noticed that Ron had gotten dressed. He looked at Hermione and noticed that she was sending him less than happy looks. Harry just sneered at her and returned his attention to his food.

After a little time, professor McGonagall came and handed schedules out. When Harry got his he immediately looked at what classes he had with the Slytherins. Potion, Charms, DADA and Transfiguration, those classes was Harry favorite classes that day. Harry looked towards the head table and saw that the new DADA teacher was one Remus Lupin. This year's defense against the dark arts class was going to be good. Harry catched the wolfs eyes, and gave a small nod in greeting. Remus smiled and gave a nod.

When Harry had finished his meal, he grabbed his bag and went for the dungeons. The first class was double potions. As Harry reached the door he met Draco. "Hi Dray." Harry said with smile. Draco nodded. "Hi, how are you holding up so far?" the blond asked with a smirk. "Fine, I guess. Weasley woke most of the room up this morning, with all his screaming." Harry grinned. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah I heard about it, some say that McGonagall found him in the common room, in only his underwear." Draco said in disbelief. "Yes, that is pretty much what happened, and it was his brown boxers." Harry said evilly. Draco wrinkled his nose. "Ew!" He said. Harry nodded in agreement. They both jumped as the door was opened and they were let into the room.

They sat down at a table in the front row, as students started filling in. After the last student had sat down, Professor Snape came stroding into the room with his robes billowing after him. He was just about to say something, when Ron came bursting into the room. His face was red, he was sweating and he was out of breath. "Mr. Weasley! It would be nice if you took your time and learned the clock probably, you are five minutes late. That means that five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now sit down! That should be just about something, which someone at your caliber can handle." Snape said with a sneer. Ron quickly found a seat beside Hermione.

Snape then turned to the class again. "I feel that we need to brush up on some of the potions we have been through, so today we will be making the invigoration draught, the ingredients are on the blackboard." He said and tapped his wand at the blackboard. Harry turned to Draco. "I will go get the ingredients." Harry said and walked over to the cupboard. In the meantime Draco got everything ready. When Harry returned they both began their work. As the class went on, the potion came to a point, were it needed to simmer a little. Harry and Draco decided to clean their things up, while waiting for it to be done. Harry put up a shield around their cauldron before moving to one of the sinks.

As he was walking back, he noticed Ron levitating something towards his and Dracos cauldron. As Ron made to drop the thing into the potion, a shock went through his body and he screamed. Everyone in the room turned to look at the red haired boy. He was still levitating the thing over Draco and Harrys potion. A new scream tore from his throat. "It will keep hurting until you remove whatever it is, you trying to drop into my cauldron." Harry said loud and clear. Ron turned to look at him, while Snape turned to look at Ron. Snapes gaze quickly turned dark. "Mr. Weasley! What exactly do you think you're doing? Sabotaging another member from you house potion? Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Flich starting tonight!" Professor Snape angrily said. Ron screamed again. "And do remove that slug from Mr. Potter and Malfoys cauldron!" Snape sneered. Ron flushed and quickly levitated the slug back to his table. The rest of the class Ron spent glaring at Harry. Harry didn't care.

When the class was over, and Snape went to inspect the potions. He looked long at Harry and Dracos. He gave a small nod to Draco and sneered at Harry. "Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for a good potion." He said and left. Harry stared openmouthed after the Potion Master for a moment until Draco elbowed him. "Pack your things so we can leave and get some lunch." Draco said and got up from his seat.

As the boys entered the great hall, they were cornered by Ron. "It's your fault that I have two weeks detention! First that stupid cat and now in potion! What the hell is going on with you? That stupid ferret has done something to you!" Ron yelled in anger while grabbing a hold of Harrys shirt. Harry sneered at Ron. "I told you! Don't call him a ferret! And nothing is wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you? Trying to ruin my potion, lying about writing this summer, telling me not to come to the Burrow and then changing your mind! And when were you going to tell me about the deal you have made with Dumbledore? Fuck off, Weasel! We are not friends anymore!" Harry hissed back at the other boy. Ron blanched at the mention of Dumbledore. How did he know?

Draco looked back and forth as the two former friends were yelling at each other. "Just fuck off Weasel! Get over the fact that you won't be able to bask in Harrys glory anymore." Draco sneered at the redhead. Ron turned sharply to look at Draco. His face turned as red as his hair. Before Draco could react he was punched by Ron right in the face. As Draco landed on the floor, Ron jumped onto him and kept hitting him. Seeing all this, Harry was reminded by the Dursleys. He growled loudly and grabbed Ron by the neck, to stop the boy from hitting his friend. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "If you don't get off Draco right now, then I'm going to give you to Voldemort as a peace offering, since you are a part of the order, I have no doubt about you being useful to him, maybe he will kill you fast, maybe he will kill you slowly. I hope the latter. Now get off of him!" Harry hissed into his ear. Ron had frozen at the scary tone that Harrys voice had. He shuddered and quickly got off the blond before running out of the great hall.

Harrys eyes followed the redheaded boy for a moment, before he looked down at Draco. The blond was a mess. Harry sighed and grabbed Dracos hand, so that he could drag him from the floor. Just as he wound the blonds hand around his shoulder, Severus Snape came strolling through the doors. He stopped in his walk as he took in the state that Draco was in. "What is going on here!" Snape hissed in anger. Harry looked at the students in the room. He noticed that he had everyone's attention. "Walk with us." Harry said and walked towards the doors. "What makes you think that I will be commanded around, Potter! I'm a professor!" Sneered Snape. Harry scowled at the man. "Yes I am aware of that sir. But if you don't walk with me, then we will have the whole hall as an audience, I don't like that, so either you walk with me or you can forget about the story!" Harry growled out and walked through the doors. Snape clenched his fist, how he hated that boy, and followed the two teens.

As the three men walked towards the hospital wing, Harry proceeded to tell the Professor what happened. Snape was livid; no one hurt his students and got free. He left Harry to tend to Draco as he went off to find Professor McGonagall. After some very tiring stairs, Harry and Draco entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. She quickly made a bed for Draco and got to work on him. He had a broken nose, split lip and eyebrow, a broken rib and lots of bruises. A half hour and many potions later Draco looked like he did before the fight. Poppy told Harry that the blond was to stay for a few hours, so that she could be sure that his ribs were healing as they should. Just as she was done talking to Harry, the doors flew open and Blaise Zabini came running in. He quickly spotted Draco and ran to his side.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blaise asked the nurse with a shaky voice. She nodded and left. Blaise then turned to Harry. "This is all your fault! You are the one with shitty friends! Don't come near Dray again!" Blaise hissed at the raven haired boy. Harry flinched at the accusation and got up from where he was seated. "You're right. I'm sorry Dray." Harry said in a sad tone, he gave the blonds hand a small squeeze before walking out of the room.

The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful. As the time for dinner arrived everyone was seated in the great hall. Harry noticed that Draco was back with the Slytherins and was scowling at Blaise. Harry shrugged; it was none of his business. About halfway through the dinner, Dumbledore raised from his seat.

"It has come to my attention, that one of the students here wishes to be resorted. As the rules say, a student can be resorted if there is a proper reason for it. So Harry Potter please come up here." Dumbledore voice boomed out through the room, while he was staring straight at Harry.

All the students started whispering, as he got up from his seat and walked up to the head table. Dumbledore had transfigurated a chair to him and summoned the sorting hat. He motioned for Harry to sit and placed the hat on his head.

As the hat was placed on his head, a voice started whispering into his ear. "Ahh, Harry Potter, I knew you would come back. So have you changed your mind about where you belong? Yes you say. Yes I can see that you have been through a lot and you have changed. Yes, then if you are sure then I will place you in… SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out loud. Harry smiled a little as he heard the other Slytherins cheer. He took of the hat and gave it to a very sad looking Dumbledore. Harry looked directly into the older man's eyes. "Thank you for letting me be resorted." Harry said to him. "You knew what house you would end up in, didn't you?" Dumbledore said in a grave voice. Harry nodded and looked towards Remus. The wolf looked confused and lost. He then turned his gaze towards Snape. The man looked like he was speculating something. Harry gave the man a small nod, before jumping down the chair and walking to his new table.

He sat down beside Draco, who was looking shocked at him. Dumbledore coughed a little. "Yes, that was quite surprising, why don't everyone continue with their dinner." The man said and went to sit in his chair. Professor McGonagall leaned towards Dumbledore. "Albus, what is going on? How come you didn't notify me about Harry being resorted?" McGonagall asked irritated that she was caught off guard. "Minerva, I didn't think that he would actually change house. I thought that he would be sorted back into Gryffindor." Albus said in a sad tone. Snape snorted. "He fooled you! Maybe he does belong in my house." The raven haired man said and smirked at the two older professors. The two elder professors looked at Snape.

McGonagall grumbled something and continued with her dinner. Albus stared long and hard at Snape. "I believe that I need a small chat with you after dinner Severus." Dumbledore said to the other man, while looking over his half moon glasses. Snape sneered and returned his gaze to his plate.

Harry had been observing the head table for a little. He growled in anger as the headmaster leaned over to his new head of house. Draco noticed his bad mood. "What is it Harry?" He asked. Harry turned his eyes to the blond boy. "Dumbledore is already giving Snape trouble about my resort" Harry whispered. At the other side of the table Blaise Zabini was looking at him. He didn't like the fact, that Potter was so close to his boyfriend.

After dinner Harry followed Draco down to the dungeons. He was told the password (Pure magic) to his new common room. Draco showed him the room they would be sharing and they noticed that all his stuff already was there, including Asha. They did some homework before they retired for the night. As the evening went on neither noticed the very angry and jealous boy that was observing them.

-0-

After the dinner Severus Snape went to find the headmaster. He had a feeling that Albus blamed Draco for Potters new behavior. As he came to a hold in front of the door leading into the office, he gave a hard knock. "Come in Severus" Albus said somewhere behind the wood. Snape sighed and entered the room.

"Please take a seat. Lemon drop?" The old man asked, while thrusting a bowl filled with the yellow candy into Snapes face. Snape sneered and shook his head to say no. "Why don't you just tell me what you want? I don't have all night old man!" Snape hissed irritated. Dumbledore sighed as if he was dealing with a stubborn child.

"As I am sure you have noticed, something have happened to Harry. I think that young Mr. Malfoy is a bad influence on him. I was hoping that you, as his new head of house, would help me make sure that the two young men, spent as little time together as possible." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. Snape felt his anger rise. "I am sure that Potter is capable at taking care of himself. If not, then he wouldn't be placed in MY house! I think that you are correct that something has happened to him, but I am sure that it is nothing serious, now excuse me, I don't have time for this silly conversation!" Snape said in a hiss. What was the old man playing at? Snape got up from his chair and was about to leave the room when the man spoke again.

"Severus Snape! Sit down now!" Albus hissed at the younger man. Snape blanched at the sudden anger he detected in the grey-haired man's voice. He quickly sat down. "I do not care about what you think! You will keep an eye on Harry, if he acts weird then you tell me! Do you understand?" Albus said in an angry tone. Snape scowled at him and gave a small nod. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment before he pointed at the door. "Good, now get out!" The man said. Snape sneered a last time at the man, before he disappeared out through the door.

After Snape has left, Dumbledore sat in his chair thinking. _'Why does no one do as I say anymore, they all suddenly wants to decide for themselves. The fact that Harry has been resorted into Slytherin must be because of Voldemort. The mark that he left on the boy, must be greater than I previously thought. This is not good. That stupid boy is going to destroy my plans! What am I going to do? I must make sure that he isn't exposed to too much dark magic. I don't want him to go to the other side. I need him as my pawn! And pawns listen to their kings! I must keep a better eye on him from now on. I don't want him to destroy my lifework. The wizard world belongs to me! I am the greatest wizard alive since Merlin! Yes, keep an eye on him that will probably give me an idea about how dark he has become. Yes, and keep him away from the Malfoy heir. Right, that is the plan!'_ Dumbledore thought to himself while fiddling with his beard, a cunning smile flittered over his lips as he formed his new plan.

Meanwhile Harry was lying in his bed with Asha and thinking about, how he should contact Voldemort. He needed to get an idea about what the other vampires plan was for the wizarding world. He couldn't really decide what side he would be on, until after he had that little chat with the man.

TBC.

So what do you think? It would be lovely if you could keep giving me reviews. You are also welcome, to tell me about what you like or don't like about the story so far.

Thank you, to those who keep reading my story. :)


End file.
